A Passionate Lust
by Anynymys1
Summary: One-Shot first try on wayward fluff. If you like Aizen please read! If you dislike Aizen read still. I don't like Aizen and yet here I am. WHAT? Guess my mind just wandered a little to far today. Summaries stink. Pa-too-ti-toot! Toot!


**Read on friend, my first attempt at some really bad fluff (could be seen in any sense of the word bad) Hope you enjoy if you can. This is not down and dirty like some M's. It is rather me messing with people's minds. Particularly my own and Aizen's with some reading between the lines. Let me know "what's what" the good, bad, and ugly through reviews. Thanks**

***~':'~***

In the midst of the city, noise was a common tirade. A fancy apartment building stood out along the street side. The morning sun had not risen yet, so the drawn curtains over the windows of apartment 346, blocked out only the noise of the city. Leaving the two inhabitants to themselves all night long. Softly she brushed away the lock of hair hiding his face. This had been their third time together. She should have woken with a smile on her face, but she did not.

Their so called relationship was backwards. She would have liked to say that his face was lovely, filled with kindness and an unrivaled love for her. Sadly, she could tell otherwise. His whole persona was an open book to her. It was as though his very thoughts screamed to her from his eyes. He could hide nothing. His smile was fake his actions seemed fake. But the actions that put her in this bed, those were not fake. He was fueled by lust, and she could not get away from him.

Watching his chest rise and fall only roused a sort of contempt in her. This was not how she had idealized love. So close to him she could feel his breath. It swept over her warm and seductive. She sighed. Her head rested on his arm and her hand cradled his face. Long ebony hair fell softly upon his hand, but her warm brown eyes grew hard and cold. He was a fake. Whether he truly loved her or not, she decided. There was something devious about him, besides his already horrid introduction. She could have easily untangled her legs from his and slipped out of the bed unnoticed, but she didn't.

Instead her face churned with a serious curiosity. Slowly without rustling the covers, she brought her left hand to his face. He was handsome without his glasses and boyishly cut brown hair. Her long, slender fingers about his face only made him look more masculine and herself more feminine. These small fingers clamped his nose shut and her eyes widened a little. She waited quietly for him to remove her hand.

He had to be suffocating; this would at least wake him up. His silly always smiling façade would surely be broken. His eyelids fluttered and he took in her beauty. Fully aware or her delicate fingers clamping his nose shut. She didn't move and her face didn't change. She watched his expression. Slowly he brought his hand over her hips and up the middle of her chest. Tantalizing, he left a trace of warmth. Touching her lightly like a ghost. Her whole body jumped in slight convulsions, causing her grip on his nose to loosen. There was a little fear in her eyes now and he began to smile. His hand moved again to her arm that held his nose. He lowered his left arm to the middle of her back, rolling over on top of her.

Now her breaths came short and she squeezed harder on his nose, as her large brown eyes widened. He grasped her hand and finally unfurled her tight fingers, revealing a very red nose. He could breath normally again. Lowering his face to hers he wrapped her in his arms, smiling. His red nose touched her nose and her breath flowed down his neck. She was so delicious. "Can you read my mind?" he asked.

Her hands tightened around his shoulders and she moved beneath him. Disregarding his question, his lips reached for hers. She thought, "He feeds off of my fear." It was a curious thought. She answered him, "Yes."

He licked his lips and brought his head back up to look her in the eye. "Really?"

Her face was blank and his face without a smile. Suddenly, she found an expression. It was serious and vengeful. "Yes, you are leaving and never coming back."

His mouth opened as if to speak. But no words came from his mouth. Her reply was so sharp and cruel, perfectly uttering the words in clear sincerity. He would have laughed if she was not so serious, and he still didn't know if it was the answer he wanted. He had not explored those paths yet. For now he was content in her arms, with her touch. Even if she did not want him there, but wasn't that why he kept coming back? Suddenly a thought came to him while staring into her chocolate eyes. She was such strong woman, full of life and unwilling to be tamed.

"Say my name," he whispered into her ear. He waited with a grin in his eyes. Her face tightened, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. That was fine though. He would make her say his name. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he moved down her throat. His eyes shut in the reverie of such a passionate lust. Her chest shook against the temptation and she moved away from his kisses.

He chuckled, "Just once."

Turning her head her eyes locked with his. Words tumbled into her mind, fitting for what he was, but she said, "Aizen."

***~':'~***

**I would love to leave the ending just like this, but I need an explainer so the flamers on this site can understand me a little better. I do not like Aizen. Period. He is on the devils left hand and I the devils advocate (at times) do not care for competition. This one-shot is part of a bigger idea in my brain that I am thinking of writing after I am done with my one story "A Constant Love" (fantasy lovers check it out) Basically I was talking to some friends bashing Aizen when I came up with this the next morning. See in the long run he does get his dues. If you don't get it already, the woman he is with doesn't care for him anyway. But that is all part of a bigger more sinister plan! Which I cannot divulge. If you really like this one-shot and would like to read a fuller story version P.M. me. Well adieu! And thank you for reading. **

**Yours Truly,  
Anynymys1**


End file.
